


Sunflower seeds, blanket cocoon, and a dying Changbin

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Because Chan is so obvious, Blanket cocoon is involved, Chan malfunctions, Changbin is dying, M/M, Pardon the miss and the mess on timeline, Woochan fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: “What is he doing sitting over there eating sunflower seed in silence?”Changbin looks at the balcony, watching in a nonchalant fashion at their very own leader who is currently devouring a pan full of sunflower seed, and shrugs.“Just regretting his life choice.”“Which is?”.Or how netz and stays picked up the beauty of Woojin legs which left Chan forgot language and Changbin in suffering. Just because he noticed everything.





	Sunflower seeds, blanket cocoon, and a dying Changbin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is self-indulgence after that half second moment in Spot-Kids. Wooj just has to stand up right in front of Chan and dayum legs are displayed on his eye level. Nobody could blame Chan really…  
> And please don't blame me xD

It is early wintery morning. It is as cold as freezer and Hyunjin walks in zombie line, opts to grab some calories for his morning self practice. He is finding a container to microwave milk when he sees something black and quiet is looming on their dorm balcony. Hyunjin almost drops his milk carton.  
“Microwaving milk, huh? Cute.” Changbin looked at Hyunjin with amused eyes. Otherwise he is proceeding to make a mug full coffee for himself. Dark and scaldingly hot. Just the way he likes it.  
“What is he doing sitting over there eating sunflower seeds in silence?” Hyunjin still looking, doesn’t aware that his milk carton had migrated to another body who just entered the kitchen.  
“Chan- _hyung_?” Jeongin knits his brows. “Doesn’t he feel cold at all? I am shivering.”  
Changbin looks at the new audience and then back to the balcony. Watching as their very own leader devours a pan full of sunflower seeds. He shrugs.  
“Just regretting his life choice. Cold won’t matter.”  
“Which is?” Minho yawns, rubbing his belly and following the sets of eyes in the room that’s currently observing their leader antiques.  
Changbin left the premise with hot americano in hand, ignoring the growing number of audience and their curiosity.

***

It must be his curse, to be hearing things he doesn’t want to hear, or to notice thing’s that people often failed in noticing. Changbin swore the universe is hating him or something, because he hears stuff, like…  
“And then they give him another pair of short pants. Why in world would they? Oh right! Because they noticed that there is something good hidden inside those linens. And how did they know that? Because I said it once in broadcasting channel: ‘Woojinnie has pretty legs’, which is true. Smart.” A sigh.  
Chan is mumbling as usual and normally nobody would catch that long string of slurring words but let’s blame his gifted hearing as one of the fastest rapper in the Korean music industry. He can catch EVERY.SINGLE.DAMN.WORD.  
If you ever feel uncomfortable when your parents start talking about their sex life, this one? It somehow feels like that.  
“Chan- _hyung_.” Changbin greeted, hard-hearted.  
The person spewing nonsensical words looks up to him with a smile. Almost a page full of scribbled notebook makes appearance on his hand. “Oh, hi! I already finished the lyrics. I think it is good enough, wanna look?”  
Changbin’s face turned green.  
“No thanks.” he said curtly, which he instantly regrets as Chan looks at him with some mellows in his eyes. “I mean, yeah… lyric about legs, huh? Can’t we not include something about legs in your lyric?”  
Chan looks at Changbin in confusion. “What legs? It is mix tape #3 and I guess we agree that the lyric will be hopeful?”  
Changbin curses himself and then double curse his curse.

***

Also the amount of blatant staring and drooling (Chan may not admit it but Changbin is a sole witness, unfortunately) that he has to endure. Changbin massages his temple in a bit and then looks at the two eldest boys who are splayed in the living room, playing _gonggi_ to determine the one who’s gonna pay for dinner.  
This needs a drastic measure.  
So Changbin stomps to his room, grabs the eldest’s blanket, and then goes back to the living room. He throws the (sadly not wet) blanket over Woojin’s exposed legs.  
“There, you cover it!” After that he points to Chan. “You will kill him!”  
Chan is a blushing mess (like what Changbin knows would happen), while Woojin looks at his own blanket, Changbin, and then Chan who suddenly forgets language and splutters.  
Changbin smirks smugly.

***

“Ah, you mean, I should put on blanket because it is almost winter? You should have told me, Binnie-ah.” Woojin covers himself in blanket and smiles. “Thank you”  
Changbin nods.  
And then Woojin just has to ruin Changbin’s moment of success by pulling Chan on his lap, covering Chan in process to make a blanket cocoon. The description as follows: their bodies pressed close now (no doubt) and nothing between them except for their (not on the thick side of) clothing and almost zero on the said legs from mid-tight and below (because Woojin has to wear short pants). Chan automatically malfunctions when Woojin cuddles him from behind, big arms embracing his not less broad shoulder, and head deposits on the pale australian nook of neck (Changbin doesn’t wanna know any scenario that involves tongue here so he’ll stop describing).  
“Channie… let me warm you up. We don’t want you to die freezing.”  
Changbin has to stop himself from clawing his eyes out or probably kills his hearing dead on the spot.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it is still just early summer.  
> And I know that they may have no balcony whatsoever, I just think that Chan isolating himself eating sunflower seeds in silence is funny.  
> Also, mixtape #3 is almost long time ago but I need something soft and hopeful to use to counter Changbin’s expectation?  
> Everybody else microwave their milk?


End file.
